Beautiful
by chelley0207
Summary: He bends down towards my face, “May I kiss you?” He asks and I nod. Black water one-shot!


**Beautiful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**I got this idea from watching Lost and Delirious. There is a song called beautiful song by Seashell Ndegeocello. It's a really soft and beautiful song, you can search for it on you tube. **

**Jacob's POV**

Today is the day; it is Sam and Emily's wedding. I have reinforcements helping me out since this day may not turn out the way we all intend it to be. And that is for Leah to drag Emily by her hair and beat the shit out of her in front of everyone.

I can hear Leah near the steps so I start to turn around at the bottom of the Cullen stair case. I see her walking down with a huge smile on her face I can't remember that last time she smiled. I'm standing here with my mouth gaping open; she looks beautiful there are no other words to describe my beta.

"She is, isn't she?" Edward says beside me. I can't say anything her beauty has stopped my thought process as all I can do is turn to him and nod.

"Are you ready Jacob?" She asks reaching the last step.

"Lee, you look beautiful." I tell her as she is now blushing.

She has on a soft pink tube dress that stopped above her knee. Leah hated pink but she looks nice in it. She has a lace dark sash tied to her waist. Her hair is long again Alice must have added hair extensions it has a soft wave to it. Her skin looks like it was kissed by the sun. Her smile is bright as stars in the sky at night. My beta has turned into a goddess.

"Jake! Stop staring and let's go." She yelled standing at the door. She is eager to get to the wedding this is unlike Leah.

"I'm coming. Thank you Alice." I yell as I walk towards the door. We walk outside I run to the other side of Bella's Ferrari to open it for Leah. She smiles and says, 'thank you'. Then we start to speed back to La push I love Bella's car.

We get to the beach where the wedding is being held. I park by the cabin hall where the reception is being held and the wedding party is meeting. I opted out of participating in the actual wedding but I came to support Leah who is going to need me.

The wedding itself is beautiful and I've never seen a beach wedding look this good. They're going to get married at sunset. Leah and I sit in the car for about five minutes. She is practicing her breathing exercises that anger management taught her.

"I'm ready. Let's do this." She says to me. I look at her one last time and I can tell she is ready or she's has convinced herself that she is ready.

I open the car door to let myself out and I am by her side in a matter of moments. She gets out of the car so gracefully. I scan over her body from head to toe everything is perfect. As soon as I shut the door her name is being called and she is getting pulled away from me by my annoying sister.

"Jake you look nice. Leah you look so beautiful." She says out of breath. Before I know it my beta has disappeared. I walk along the beach by myself. Weddings are always chaotic; there is a lot of chatter in the air. I can here girls squeal probably from the sight of Leah and I can here Sam's pack. As I walk I see a tall figure sitting on some driftwood sitting there quiet; very solemn. I walk over to my old pack brother and someone I once looked up to before I decided to go my own way.

"Hey Jacob." Sam greets me.

"Hey Sam." I greet back. I sit next to him we sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Then I break the silence, " You still love her, don't you?" I ask.

"Yes, I can't help it but I do." He looks down. "Imprinting doesn't mean you forget about what you once had." He says state which is true I never forgot about Bella but since she chose to become a vampire I see her in a new light – she's just Bella.

"I understand." I say quietly.

Then he looks at me and says, "I look at her and she hates me. Sometimes I just want to grab her, kiss her and be who I use to be. Then I look at Emily and I forget about her. It's not for a long time but just long enough." He says.

"I don't think she hates you. I think she just wants the same thing; for everything to be normal again. I think we all do" I say.

Then I left Sam. I start my journey back down the beach and I see my pack. Seth, Embry and Quil are laughing about something Claire said about Quil.

"What's up guys?" I greet.

"Jake you missed it man." Seth says but starts to laugh.

"What happened?" I asked with a smirk.

"Claire fell and hurt her foot, so Emily was like what are we going to do now her flower girl is missing." Embry says.

"Then Claire yells, 'I can ride wolf Quil down the aisle'." We all start to laugh

"Emily's mom looked at Claire and asked what is wolf Quil."

"It's where Quil let me ride him when he wolf but we do it when know one is around."

"Leah was right people would think I was a child molester." We all start to laugh again.

"My mom took Emily's mom aside and she's yelling in the bathroom, 'Sue if you're protecting that monster'." Seth says. We all stop laughing long enough to discuss a plan for Leah.

"So are you guys ready just in case Leah go's nuts?" I ask. Every one nods.

"I hope she doesn't." Seth says.

**Leah's Pov**

Rachel took me in the room with the other imprints which made me automatically gag. "Ladies can Leah and I have a moment?" Emily says I look around. I'm not ready to be left alone with her I don't trust myself. "Leah you look beautiful." She says while smiling brightly.

"Thanks Emily." I say. I nervously start picking at my nails that look really nice thanks to the little leech. Emily is gesturing for me to sit on the sofa they have in the bride's dressing room.

"Have you talked to Sam yet?" she asks me. _Duh, no Emily. I am avoiding him I would avoid you but I said yes to this stupid shit. _Is the thought in my head.

"No not yet". I say.

"He wants to talk you. Well he does before we leave for the honeymoon." I don't say anything instead I remain silent. I wonder what the hell she wants. She looks down and then she looks up in my eyes and she starts to tear up. _Don't do this don't do this to me._ My heart says.

"I'm sorry." she squeaks out. _I know that you are sorry but I don't want to forgive you._

"I know you are." I say quietly looking down at my feet.

"Leah, look at me please?" She begs. I look up as tears are creeping out of my eyes. She grabs my hands. "I'm sorry I am selfish. But who is going to want me now with these scars on my face?" She asks and I don't have an answer for her.

"I could tell you that you're beautiful with the scars but you want believe me. I am hurt and yes, Sam and you hurt me. But today I'm going to let this shit go because I don't want to be hurt by it anymore." With that said I get up and walk out the room. I run into Sam, he looks at me and I see the Sam I fell in love with but he isn't that Sam anymore he is Emily's Sam. He grabs me but I shrug him off of me. "Not right now." I say and I run out the door. I hear my pack, my guys, and I run to them. There laughing and their smiling and I start to smile. I walk towards them and they stop laughing and they look at me.

"Lee, are you okay?" Jacob asks and I nod my head.

"You don't look like it" Embry says.

"Leah did Sam do something to you?" Seth asks. I look at them inquiring about the things that wrong.

"I'm tired." I say quietly. I don't want to mess my makeup, up so I won't cry. "I am so tired of being the bitch. I am so tired of being the victim. I'm just tired." I yell. "I want to wake up and things go back to normal but it don't I want to wake up a wolf; an unattractive bitch. I wake up doubting myself. I don't know who I am anymore I only know what people tell me."

I look at them and they look sad because maybe neither of us know who we are anymore. We were supposed to be careless teenagers but we have such adult lives. My pack mates are still in high school. I am supposed to be in college. I'm supposed to be so much more. I hear Rachel call for me so I turn and make my exit before they say anything to me.

We are lining up at the church doors. Collin walks me down the aisle and I see Sam looking at me; he's looking at me so I look the other way. I see my mother and she is crying. She's probably thinking I will never get married; I hope I'm wrong. Eventually Emily comes down the aisle. Her veil covers her scars, she is wearing a strapless gown with beading across her chest and it compliments her well. Then at that moment I see Sam look at me and then he looks back at her and he breathes in slowly. He looks at her with adoration and gratitude. Today I lost my Sam he is truly Emily's now. He takes her hand, kisses her cheek and she blushes. The rest is a blur. I hear the vow but not as clear as I should and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I want it to be over with because it is too much for me. I look over at Jacob and he is studying me because he thinks that I will do something stupid. But I'm not going to ruin their day although they have ruined my life. Rachel grabs my hand and squeezes it as I squeeze back. She used to be my friend but after the imprinting she sided with Emily which hurt me the most; I had lost everything. The only good thing was that I was in Jacob's pack.

I hear the words "I do." Everyone gets up and cheers. The moment they kiss I run out the church. I thought I could handle this I really thought I could but I am fooling myself I can't.

I get to Bella's car and look for the pack of cigarettes I've been smoking since I said yes to the wedding. Rosalie put them in the car because I told Jacob that I had quit. The moment I drag the nicotine through my lungs I feel so much better.

"You lied to me." He says as I turn around looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Everyone lies, Jacob." I state bitterly while putting the cigarette out.

"Are you coming to the reception?" He asks.

"I'd rather go for a run." I say honestly.

"So is that a yes or a no?" He asks me.

"I'll go only because I'm hungry." I say with a sigh as he walks over to me. I look into his eyes.

"You are a wonderful person, you may be a bitch and you may be mean sometimes. But you are wonderful and beautiful and I am proud that you are my beta and my friend." Jacob says.

Then I see Jacob, not the annoying Jacob or the Bella goo-goo eyed Jacob. But I see a man before me standing in an all black Armani suit. He looks aged but not old, he looks wise.

"Thank you." I say as he steps closer.

He bends down towards my face, "May I kiss you?" He asks and I nod.

**A/N:Thank You KKJ best beta!!!**

**Please review!!!! **

**If you haven't donated to help Haiti please do. I don't have much money but I did donate some! **


End file.
